


烧酒

by LCMC22



Category: Real Person Fiction, 一骑绝尘 - Fandom, 협상 | The Negotiation (2018)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Roleplay, 一骑绝尘 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCMC22/pseuds/LCMC22
Summary: 当他们终于一起喝了烧酒……
Relationships: Hyunbin / Son Yejin, Min Taegu / Ha Chaeyoon, 一骑绝尘
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	烧酒

**Author's Note:**

> 【不是真河久】【请注意避雷】  
> 卡车期间灵光乍现冒出来的小小新车，算是圆我的河久梦。

桌上的玻璃杯歪歪斜斜地倒着，空气里是烧酒地味道，和更加热烈的情欲气息。

“彩允小姐，上次做是什么时候？”他问，身下的律动缓慢而有余。

“前天。”她眯着眼睛，答得很是爽快。

“这么诚实，”他吻着她，像是品尝沾了霜糖的点心。她被他的胡茬蹭得缩了缩脖子，他就按住了乱动的她，在她颈窝留下又一个红痕。

“你当时是从相亲被叫来的？”

“是。”

“相亲是上个月的事情？”

“是。”

“那小子，一个月就搞到你了？”

“不是和他。”

“那是跟谁？”

“想知道吗？”她刻意绞紧了他，看他突变的神情，她更是不慌不忙：

“让我尽兴，就告诉你。”

“你是要和我协商吗？”看到她眼里的挑衅，他已经不需要答案。

“这个条件，我可不同意，” 他放慢了速度 ，只是磨蹭着：“我只想要自己爽，管不了你。”

“闵泰久先生，这是没有自信？”她摸上了他的胸膛，指尖在他身上的肌肉游走。

“倒也没关系……你满足不了我，我就去找前天的男人。”

“아이씨……”他压住她的手，暗沉的眼神波澜四起。

她张了张嘴还想说什么，却被他的唇敷上。

“不要挑战我……”

说罢，他将她的手腕反扣，开始了激烈的抽插。她呻吟着揪住了床单，而他似乎还觉得不够，从旁边抓来枕头，塞到她的腰下。

“打开。”他让她抬高身子，她也配合地把双腿交叉在他的身后。在他的横冲直撞下，她的身体和思绪很快就一片酥麻。

“说你是我的。”

“我……我是……我是你的……”

“说你爱我。”

“我……爱 - 啊……我爱你……”

“你前天跟谁睡了？”

“你 ……”

“我是谁 ？”

“泰，泰……哈啊……”她感觉自己离高潮越来越近，只想被他热烈地吻着，哪里还说得清楚话。而他却毫不留情地按下她的肩膀，远离她索吻的唇。

“说！”

“你……唔 -嗯 ……”

被松开的手扶上了他的背，指甲也深深陷入他的肌肉。这痛感微不足道，更像是猫儿的抓挠。再加上她娇腻的呻吟，对他就是最好的催情药。于是他拱起上身，用力地挺动。更深的撞击带来的是难以承受的快感，她几乎是哭喊着叫出了声：

“泰坪……我的……泰坪 …… ”

听见了满意的回复，他紧紧吻住了她。他先是挑逗地舔舐她的嘴唇，等她薄唇微启便迫不及待地闯入。他绕着她香软的小舌轻咬吮吸，像是要将她整个都吞了下去。

她渐渐无力瘫软，而他则扶稳了她的腰，加快速度，将她送上了梦寐以求的终点。

快感像海浪般冲刷着她的每一处神经。她一边又一边地念着他的名字，直到 身下的勃动逐渐停息 。他从她身体退出，她还是紧紧缠着他，享受着激情过后的温存。

“尽兴了？”他吻了吻她汗湿的额头。

“嗯……”她搂住了他的腰，不愿放手。

“以后不许喝烧酒了，”他与她十指紧扣，又用力地握了一下：“除非是跟我喝。”

哈，烧酒。

这晚的罪魁祸首。

因为疫情隔离，他们好几天都待在家里无事可做。直到他第二天要开会，才像是想起了自己的职业，开始整理仪容。

“哪件？”他光着上身，举了两件衬衫问她。

“你帮我选。”

她嘟着嘴倚在衣帽间的门边：“视频会议而已，怎么这么注意形象？”

这男人这几天在她面前都穿着家居服走来走去。这会倒是想起来要打扮了，是要给谁看呢？

“又不是人人都跟你一样漂亮，可以乱穿衣服。”他每次夸她都是面不改色心不跳，反而是她觉得不好意思了。

“就这件吧。”她红着脸走上前去，草草将衣服套到他身上，为他系好了扣子。

可再抬头一看，她却晃了神。

他头发比之前长了些，又几天都没刮胡子。现在他套上了白色衬衣，又和她记忆中的模样逐渐重合。

“泰坪……”松开了他的衣领，她拉着他的手：

“我想喝烧酒。”

几杯烧酒下肚，她便目光迷离，将他压在沙发上，还要去咬他蠕动的喉结。

“彦真……”他唤她名字。

“不对哦……我是采允啊……”她贴在他的颈窝，手滑向他的领口：“闵泰久先生 …… ”

意识到她想做什么，他扬了眉毛：“是吗？“

她没有回答，而是向前倾身，送上浸着酒气的热吻。

于是从那一刻起，他不是再金泰坪，闵泰久。

最糟糕的罪犯闵泰久。

名演员自然是入戏快，出戏也快。刚刚压在她身上一味索取，荤话脏话一个劲从嘴里冒出来的人，现在却将她圈在怀里，抚着她颤抖的后背，轻得像是怕弄碎了她。

媒体评论常说他有反转魅力，但她才知道他隐藏的魅力，更清楚自己对他没有一丝抵抗力。

“不要怪烧酒，是你太诱人。”她抬眼望着他，指尖在他的胡茬摩擦：“就是有点扎。”

“明天开会，我会刮掉。”他握着她的手，吻她手背。

酒劲夹杂着疲倦朦上了她的脑海，就要睡着时，他却突然开口。

“你说，假如闵泰久活下来，何采允会跟他去喝烧酒吗？”

“活不下来的……会被抓走，送上军事法庭。”她语气慵懒又松散，思路却出奇的清晰。

“假如他没有被抓走呢？”他没死心。

“那，会吧……”

“那你觉得何采允喜欢闵泰久吗？”他接着问道。

“不喜欢。”她眼都不睁， 还偏偏要添油加醋：“所以我可庆幸了……”

“是吗……”

他常说他爱她的每一面，但其实有时候，他也不那么喜欢她的诚实直接。

比如说现在。

“为什么庆幸？”

他语气里好像夹杂着不满，她睁开眼睛，果然看见他皱了眉。

于是她贴近了他，细碎的吻从他的胸口一路向上。

“因为这样，我才能早早确定，我喜欢的就是你啊……”

她深深吸入他的气息和残余的烧酒味，然后贴上了他的嘴唇：

“金 泰 坪。”


End file.
